<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390698">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason accidentally hurt you during sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Voorhees/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped over, head in his hands. You rested your chest on his back, running your hands up and down his arms and cooing in his ear.</p><p>	“Jason, baby, Jason.” You purred, nuzzling your face against his mask. “It’s okay, I promise, see?” You gave him a big smile to prove your point. </p><p>	He shook his head, putting his hands over yours. He hurt you. He could have hurt you really bad! You were the one person in the whole world he never wanted to hurt, even on accident. </p><p>	The two of you had been having sex, and he had forgotten himself a little. Got a little too rough. You’d had to snap him out of it, bruises already forming on your wrist where he had been holding you. He’d held you tightly in remorse long after you’d already expressed that the pain he’d caused was already past. Once he had made sure that you were okay, he just kind of slumped over, lost in his head.</p><p>	You continued cuddling him from behind, touching him all over his body. “These things happen, Jason. Sex isn’t half as glamourous as people would make you think.” You kissed his shoulder. “People can get too rough, foot cramps happen, queefs.” You chuckled at the last one. “I promise I’m okay, and I know you care, and that’s important too.”</p><p>	Jason lifted his hand, taking it in his and nuzzling his face against it. He turned to look at you. In his good eye you could see just how much he regretted accidentally hurting you.</p><p>	“I forgive you baby, I’m okay.” You rested your forehead on his. “Promise.”</p><p>	He shifted, pulling you into his lap and hugging you tightly. He nodded, letting you know that he was listening to you.</p><p>	“Good, good.” You hummed, resting your head in the crook of his neck. “I love you Jason.”</p><p>	Jason pressed the sign for ‘I love you’ into your back, a familiar feeling you were used to, but loved every single time. </p><p>	“Come on Jason, let’s light a fire and listen to the radio.” You pulled back and flashed him a wide smile. “Sound good?”</p><p>	Jason nodded, and even though he still felt guilty, he felt himself smile behind his mask. He really loved you so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>